Так будет лучше
by Dark wise wizard
Summary: Сещёмару предоставил Рин свободу решать, выбирать свой путь. Прошло десять лет, с тех пор, как он оставил её жить в деревне. Десять лет прошло: пора Рин выбрать, как будет лучше. Для обоих.


**Автор****:** Dark wise wizard (Nolven)

**Название:** Так будет лучше

**Так будет лучше**

Она выскользнула из хижины, когда над местностью взошла луна. По чистому небу щедрой рукой уже были рассыпаны звезды. Душа восторженно замирала от каждого взгляда в недостижимую высь. Рин обожала это время. Волшебное. Воистину сказочное. Она пролетала уверенной и быстрой походкой по спящей деревне, сердце вело её за пределы человеческого жилья, на холм. Там ждал её он. Верные встречи под звёздным небом. Вот уже десять лет.

Каждый раз Рин шла с волнением. На щеках вспыхивал румянец, а сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Она так ждала встречи с ним. Ей всегда было мало. Хотелось вечно смотреть на него, тихо сидеть рядом, слушать его принимающее молчание. И смотреть на звёзды. До самого утра. Казалось, что по-настоящему она жила лишь ради этих моментов. Все десять лет.

Но девочка становилась старше с каждым днём. Из месяца в месяц мир людей поглощал её мысли всё сильнее. В деревне не было места сказке. Труд, нужда, бедность и вера в следующий, лучший день – вот чем жили люди. И она вместе с ними. «Рин, тебе решать» - Сещёмару подарил ей право выбора. Но сокровище очень быстро стало бременем. Рин бы хотела пойти за ним, как и раньше. Следовать за ним всюду. Куда угодно. Хоть на край света. Но всё громче звучали вокруг голоса близких людей. Они призывали подумать.

- По молодости море кажется по колено, - говорила Каэде. – Но посмотри на нашу жизнь - как быстро это время проходит. Тебе будет больно, ведь его время течёт иначе. Ты быстро состаришься, а он останется молодым.

Но Рин это не пугало. Ведь ещё столько времени впереди! И она сможет быть рядом с ним.

- Подумай, каково будет твоим детям, - говорила Санго, качая ребёнка. – Как они будут жить и где? Ведь однажды тебе захочется где-то осесть. Тебе захочется завести семью. А Сещёмару? Сможет ли он оставить свои странствия? Захочет ли? Или ты собираешься бежать за ним всю свою жизнь? Где вы будете жить? В мир ёкаев тебе дорога заказана. А что случится, когда ты состаришься? Будешь ли ты счастлива?

Но Рин не понимала, к чему вообще все эти разговоры? Ведь ей ничего от него не нужно. Она не станет просить – не нужны ни богатства, ни дворец, ни дом, пока рядом он. Любовь девушки не знала корысти.

- А что случится, если в один день он оставит тебя? – спросил Мироку. – Сещёмару это переживёт, как и многое другое. Он переживёт всё. И тебя в том числе. Но переживёшь ли это ты? Сможешь ли смириться с его уходом? Настоящая любовь крепнет год от года, но и боль расставания растёт вместе с ней.

Но разве обычный человек не может вот так уйти? И Рин ведь уже спрашивала Сещёмару о том, будет ли он её вспоминать. Она верила, что будет, и печалилась. Ведь воспоминания причинят Сещёмару боль.

- Ты ведь должна понимать, какая у Сещёмару родословная. Высший ёкай, аристократ, - Инуяша сверлил её пристальным взглядом, когда говорил о старшем брате. - Тебе никогда не быть его женой. Всего лишь любовницей. Если он на это пойдёт. Разве тебе не будет обидно? Не стоит обольщаться на его счёт – отцовское наследие для него важнее, ему и брата-ханьё много, а уж если у него и собственные появятся… Сможешь ли ты защищать детей-ханьё от жестокости мира людей и ёкаев? Если они посчитают себя неполноценными, сможешь ли ты им объяснить, сможешь ли доказать, что это не так? А если родишь кого-нибудь с собачьей головой? Не обманывайся его обликом - он собака, а ханьё редко везёт с внешностью. Будешь ли ты их любить даже за такую странную внешность? Кроме тебя у них не будет никого. И знай, что слёзы матери западают в сердце ребёнка на всю жизнь. Сможешь ли ты не плакать над ними?

Рин не понимала, почему Инуяша так давил на неё, почему взгляд его переполнялся горечью, а голос звучал так глухо. Он ведь тоже ханьё, но всё-таки нашёл своё место. Рин знала о доброте Сещёмару, она в него верила. И почему у неё обязательно должны быть дети? Ведь с ними странствовать станет намного сложнее. И ей вовсе не обязательно становиться частью его родословной. Она просто любит Сещёмару. И всё. Остальное не важно.

- Не позволяй чувствам обманывать тебя, потому что, поддавшись им, очень легко совершить ошибку, о которой будешь жалеть всю свою жизнь, - сказала Кагоме. – Возможно, ты не сможешь её исправить, на твои плечи ляжет груз ответственности. Не только за твою жизнь. Подумай о своём будущем, пока ещё не поздно его выбрать. И не спеши. Иначе чувство станет обязанностью.

Слова Кагоме удивляли Рин. Изумляли. Почему она говорила это, когда сама вернулась в прошлое к тому, кого любила? Правда, счастливой она не выглядела… Но Рин была уверена в своём выборе. Она бы хотела пойти за ним.

Время шло, девочка росла. И чувства её понемногу начали изменяться. А вместе с ними пришло и переосмысление всех сказанных слов. Время шло, Рин с нетерпением бежала под звездным небом на холм, к нему. Но Сещёмару ни разу не спросил её, что же она выбрала. Он приходил к ней, часто принося какие-то подарки, но всё сильнее девушке хотелось услышать вопрос. Один единственный. Сама она спрашивать боялась.

Рин всегда была диким ребёнком, леса тянули её прочь от мира людей, она не чувствовала себя его частью. Но живя в деревне, девушка начала осознавать разницу между людьми и ёкаями. Она помогала Каэде в храме, училась разбирать травы и готовить лекарства, врачевать раны. Она осознала одну важную вещь – предназначение. Оно полностью зависело от её выбора. Что она будет делать, если уйдёт за Сещёмару? Заберёт ли он её из мира людей? И она никогда не сможет вернуться? Но где они будут жить, если путь во дворец ей заказан – она человек?

- Уверен, что он сможет всем тебя обеспечить, - сказал как-то Мироку, - но ты не сможешь помогать другим. Ты станешь его отрадой, а жизнь будет течь от встречи к встрече, потому что он всё равно не сможет быть с тобой всегда.

Рин размышляла, как ей поступить. Смотря на Санго, видя, как она улыбается своим детям, как она светится от счастья, Рин пыталась представить себя на её месте. Могла ли она также радоваться и тепло улыбаться своим детям? Она смотрела и всё больше понимала, что между Мироку и Сещёмару есть большая разница. В проявлении чувств. Оно не изменилось за несколько лет. Сещёмару вёл себя, как и прежде. А чувства Рин становились всё сильнее.

Она продолжала с нетерпением дожидаться каждой новой встречи, но, видя его, вдруг ощущала, что вновь попадала в детство. Он смотрел на неё точно так же, как и десять лет назад. Спокойно. Рин чувствовала разочарование. И смущение. Раньше она бежала смотреть на звёзды вместе с ним. Теперь же она смотрела на него. Он казался ей задумчивым, полностью погружённым в себя. Словно и к ней он приходил лишь ради того, чтобы о чём-то подумать. С самим собой. Раньше она чистосердечно выкладывала ему всё как на духу, теперь же она говорила, чтобы проверить, слушает он её или нет. Кажется, слушал.

- Сколько это ещё продлится, Рин, как ты думаешь? – спросила однажды Кагоме. – Сколько ещё вы будете вот так смотреть на звёзды и молчать? Или ты ждёшь, что он позовёт тебя за собой сам?

Рин было стыдно признаваться, себе в первую очередь, но она очень хотела, чтобы он позвал. Но прекрасно понимала, что этого не будет. Она всегда шла сама. И Сещёмару подарил ей право выбора. Рано или поздно она должна им воспользоваться.

Поэтому, идя сейчас на холм, Рин волновалась намного сильнее обычного. Она почувствовала, что пришло время. Потому что она уже выросла.

Сещёмару нисколько не изменился за десять лет: отстранённо холодный, спокойный, почти равнодушный. Он встречал её молчанием. И внимательным взглядом. Она росла на его глазах. Казалось, что ёкай хотел запечатлеть в своей памяти каждый момент, каждое изменение, каждое радостное приветствие. Сохранить её образ на дне золотых глаз. И никогда не забывать. Потому что он знал, что жизнь дала им слишком мало времени.

Впервые навела его на эти мысли сама Рин: внезапным и простодушным вопросом. Будет ли он вспоминать её после смерти? Тогда Сещёмару осознал, что за ней смерть придёт намного-намного раньше. Он ей не ответил. А потом Рин умерла. Этот момент врезался в его память, кольнул в сердце. Если бы он оставил её в мире людей… Но судьба вновь была милостива – Рин пережила второе воскрешение.

Повод запомнить, что больше чуда уже не случится.

Для него время текло медленно, иногда он его совершенно не замечал. Его ждали великие свершения – ещё так далеко идти по пути жизни. В желании превзойти своего отца. Ещё оставалось так много вещей, которых он не понимал.

Но когда Сещёмару приходил увидеться с Рин, его время ускоряло бег. Она менялась от встречи к встрече. Каждый раз она приходила уже немного другой. Это захватывало, человеческая жизнь развивалась у него на глазах. Впервые он обратил внимание на бег времени вне мира его собственных дум. Раньше Сещёмару было всё равно – он проходил насквозь. Всегда устремлён вперёд и только вперёд. Он шёл, не смотря по сторонам – окружающий мир его не интересовал. Гордыня была его путеводной звездой. Но с появлением Рин обыденный мир ворвался в его душу, сердце и мысли.

Девочка любила смотреть на звёзды и всякий раз чирикала без умолку. Он слушал её, наблюдал за ней. Он отдыхал – от вечных странствий, от своих же амбиций, рвущих его противоречий и нескончаемых дум. Сещёмару смотрел, как на его глазах развивается маленькая хрупкая жизнь, и ему казалось, что в эти моменты он на шаг приближался к пониманию мироздания. Потом наступало утро. И он вновь возвращался к своим гордым порывам, что гнали его вперёд и только вперёд по пути восхождения.

Он задавался вопросом: сколько ещё продлятся эти встречи. Сещёмару бы хотел наблюдать за этой жизнью всё время, что ей было отведено. Смотреть и смотреть, как Рин растет.

- Брось это, мой дорогой, - проговорила его матушка, поглаживая меховое манто. – Брось, пока не поздно. Люди быстро стареют. Как только эта девочка переступит порог своей молодости – волшебные и наивные настроения оставят тебя. И ты оставишь её. Ты это переживёшь, а возможно, и забудешь через пару сотен лет, она же будет доживать свой век в слезах и горьком разочаровании. Она никогда не забудет. А если она возненавидит – то даже тебе может достаться. Женская злоба и ненависть – сильнейшее проклятье.

Соглашаться с матерью – ниже его достоинства, но в глубине души Сещёмару не мог не признать, что зерно смысла в её словах всё же было.

А девочка росла. Уже девушка приходила к нему звёздными ночами на высокий холм, с которого открывалась захватывающая панорама местности. Рин изменилась: теперь она не чирикала, она словно бы проверяла, слушает её Сещёмару или нет. Это казалось странным, даже немного забавным – раньше она не сомневалась.

- Сещёмару-сама, смею заметить… Нет, вы только не подумайте, что Джакен мог позволить себе предположить, что вы… как бы выразиться… в некотором роде… не допускали мысли, но… всё же… Смею заметить, что вы и Рин… возможно… несколько… не одинаково понимаете… воспринимаете ситуацию…

Но Сещёмару посчитал, что это глупость. Как можно воспринимать ситуацию по-разному, когда не было посеяно ни одного заблуждения?

Однако он со всё нарастающим внутренним волнением ждал того дня, когда Рин, наконец, объявит о своём выборе. Иногда ёкаю казалось, что выбор уже сделан – вот они вновь видят друг друга, кажется, что мир принадлежит только им, что даже течение времени меняется, когда они вместе.

Но всё же Сещёмару не мог не заметить перемен. Теперь Рин смотрела на него так, словно хотела что-то узнать. Словно хотела, чтобы он что-то ей показал. Простодушный, непосредственный ребёнок, каким он её знал, исчез. Один виток драгоценного времени ушёл безвозвратно.

Сказка подходила к концу.

Луна мягко укрыла долину серебристым покрывалом, ветер колыхал траву, а она приятно щекотала босые ноги. Девушка взобралась на холм. Сещёмару ждал её – в ореоле холодного света и дыхания льда. Он встретил её спокойным золотом взгляда. Рин улыбнулась – сегодня она тоже здоровалась без слов.

Ветер трепал её непослушные волосы, играл полами кимоно, обдавая прохладой кожу, но Рин не чувствовала холода. Щёки её горели, а глаза блестели в темноте. Она бросила взгляд с холма вниз, на спящую деревню. Когда она была маленькой, то стрекозой носилась вокруг, падала в траву и, расправив руки, смотрела на далёкие звёзды. Сещёмару слушал её задорный смех. А она делилась с ним всем – новыми переживаниями, мыслями, чувствами. Рин села под одиноким деревом и устремила взгляд к ночному небу. Сещёмару сидел чуть в стороне.

Рин молчала впервые. Или же говорила без слов. Она наслаждалась, вдыхая свежий, лёгкий воздух, подставляла лицо нежному ветру и впитывала звёздную ночь. Сейчас она запоминала – всем сердцем, всей душой, слухом и взглядом, кожей и телом. Рин уже всё решила. Она не станет задавать вопрос. Она всё уже поняла. Когда увидела его. Совершенно не изменившегося.

Сещёмару в этот момент узнавал в ней себя – страстное желание запомнить и никогда не забывать. Она приняла решение, уже выбрала. Ёкай чувствовал лёгкую тоску – Рин изменилась слишком быстро. Он был готов к этому дню, но… всё же… он желал бы подождать ещё пару лет.

Так они просидели всю ночь – близко друг от друга и, одновременно, так безнадёжно далеко, - вспоминая и запоминая, желая поймать сердцем волшебный момент, виток времени, который неумолимо уходил.

Рассвет наступал неотвратимо. Звёзды гасли.

Вздохнув, Рин поднялась.

- Уходишь, Рин? – привычно ровным голосом спросил он.

- Да… - девушка с нежной улыбкой посмотрела на него и поклонилась.

Смотря ей вослед, провожая пристальным взглядом хрупкую фигурку, Сещёмару как никогда раньше старался запечатлеть и запомнить. Её. Потому что знал: больше он Рин не увидит.

3.02.2012


End file.
